A Study in Blue
by RandomWho
Summary: John is on a family outing, and Sherlock is bored. That is until a case about a mysterious Police Phone Box catches his attention. But what happens when said box appears on your doorstep?
1. Temptation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock, both belong to the BBC.**

* * *

A spectre could be seen from the upper window of 221b Baker Street on a rainy, cold night. Its pale, ghostly hand brushed against the curtain as it looked out at the street, searching for its next victim. The lonely spectre was none other than Sherlock Holmes.

As he saw no clients coming forth on his doorstep, Sherlock eyed the revolver on the desk and looked yearningly at the fading yellow smiley. But he had promised John while he was away to:

1) Stay away from the jam jar. 2) Not shoot at the wall. 3) Not smoke, do drugs or nicotine patches. 4) Well, Sherlock had just narrowed it down to the top three.

To put it simply, Sherlock Holmes was bored, as all high functioning sociopaths are when their only friend is out. And he was dangerously close to waking Mrs. Hudson from her sleep. Though Sherlock thought the landlady annoying, she was one of the few who he had faked his death for, and so he refrained. But really, he needed something to take his mind off the bearing terrorist attack.

He looked across at the empty, sunken chair. John's chair. Now that Sherlock was back from supposed death, John was being alarmingly distant. Of course, John had always did the occasional murder when the situation arose, but he had Mary now. He had no need for Sherlock for he had proposed to Mary (who had accepted), and was off with his family (and presumably Mary) on a trip to some distant, sunny place that Sherlock could not partake in.

"So this must be how John felt," Sherlock muttered, a frown on his face. This would be the moment when emotions would surge forth. Regret, guilt, emotions any ordinary human would feel. Except, Sherlock Holmes was not an ordinary human. And he needed a case, like right now. Unless the universe would prefer that the only consulting detective go mad? Go down the-

_Rrring!_

"Oh! Are you here for Sherlock, dear?"

So much for Mrs. Hudson's nap.

* * *

**A/N: **So! Sequel/Prequel to _Goldfish, Bother dear? _Timelines- Sherlock: AU-ish The Empty Hearse / The Doctor: After Cold Blood

The next chapter is being typed up. Kindly leave a review, thank you!


	2. Stuck

"Space Florida he said. Automated sand he said. Well, lookee here! Still in bloody London, and I am wearing a wet Florida 'ppropiate shirt!" Amy hissed at the Doctor, who was checking out a rack of dry London appropriate clothes. He frowned at the selection and moved on to the next rack. "I could even catch pneumonia with this!"

"Uhm, sir? Kindly ask your wife to lower her voice down, please?" A shop worker said to them as she folded denim jeans, putting them on a nearby shelf.

The Doctor and Amelia Pond looked at each other, then looked at the worker who was looking at them curiously. Amy coughed. "Uh, he is not my husband."

"And I am not her wife!" the Doctor indignantly proclaimed, all the while stepping away from his human companion. The worker blushed and mumbled a "my apologies" and turned her back to the Time Lord and fellow earthling.

"Really Amy, do lower your voice." Amy opened and closed her mouth in frustration, and she stalked to the nearest jumper and jacket section. This gave the Doctor a parcel of peace and quiet as he pondered on how they landed in a shop buying Amy warmer clothes.

* * *

- _Roughly 20 minutes earlier _-

"Lyle Beach. The beach is the best. Automatic sand," the Doctor said. His tweed jacket was off and he was directly under the console panel, fixing whatever doodads were in there.

"Automatic sand?" The Doctor could hear the amazement laced in her tone. "What does that mean?"

"It's automated. Totally. Then there's the friendly squid that likes lollipops, I should know, I rescued him. Colly, short for Colossus. If you give him lollies he cleans up the lolly sticks all by himself." Amy stared at him through her cheap, plastic sunglasses with wonder. She looked over her shoulder but quickly turned back when the Doctor started speaking again.

"Space Florida, you are going to love it. If only I could just-" The Doctor poked his head into the console, and was having a very hard time getting it out. He flailed momentarily, pressing the buttons above, before Amy pulled him out. " -just reset the gyroscopic stabiliser, then everything would be ship-shape. Isn't it that right, Old Girl?"

The TARDIS responded with a violent lurch, sending her occupants tumbling towards the railings. "Okay! Okay, not right! Not right at all!" the Doctor yelled as he scrambled to the console panel, trying to reverse whatever wrong he did to his blue box.

"Doctor, what's happening?!"

"Agh, I might've pressed something wrong, and the TARDIS is reacting badly. Hold on!" The Doctor pulled at a lever and was shook off as the TARDIS landed.

"Amy? You alright?" the Doctor having no sight of Amy asked. A groan and a shuffle told him the ginger was alright.

"Fine, fine. I want to check where we landed." Amy opened wide the doors and was met with a splash of rain. She gasped.

"London! Oh, should've known!" the Doctor cheerfully said as he looked at the monitor. Then he noticed a soaking wet, grumpy Amy. "Oh, no good?"

* * *

The Doctor emptied out his pockets as Amy apparently had no money on her. The worker's eyes widened at the amount of slightly crumpled pounds the Doctor had produced.

Noticing this, he said sheepishly, "I hope this covers it all. My friend here can be quite expensive sometimes." He pushed the pile of money towards the young worker who managed to stutter, "N-not, not at all sir."

The Doctor grinned, and Amy and he left the department store, Amy with a smile on her face now content wearing warmer clothes, and an extra pair of shoes.

"Back to the TARDIS, then?" Amy asked, swinging the plastic bag containing her shoes on her arm.

"Yup," the Doctor replied, popping the 'p' just like his predecessor.

They reached the neighbourhood where the TARDIS had landed. It was a fairly well-to-do place, going by the looks of it. There were children playing in the front yard of a house they had passed, and an old man clipping the roses. All this Amy was concentrating on that she didn't notice him until she bumped into the tall man.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Amy exclaimed, bending down to collect the fallen items of the man. She handed the books to him with a small smile.

"Thanks," he said before rushing off. Amy looked after him, sharing a look with the Doctor.

"Nope, Amy, you are not going after him," the Doctor said. Amy grinned.

"Ooh, someone's jealous, eh?" Amy poked him, and the Doctor scowled.

"It's not that," he mumbled, his eyes suddenly sad and dark. "He was engaged," the Doctor said louder.

"Lucky girl, then." The Doctor hmmphed as he inserted the key into the TARDIS.

"Anyways, back to Space Florida!" He pushed the door wide open. It didn't budge. The Doctor tried pulling it. Nothing. Panic flickered across the Time Lord's face.

"Doctor, please don't tell me we've been locked out." Amy's voice never quavered, always the brave Scot, but there was an undertone of fear.

The Doctor sighed, "I'm sorry Amy, looks like we'll be staying in London."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! If you have any constructive criticism, please phrase it nicely. I do not own any of these characters.**


End file.
